Implementing electronic circuits involves connecting separate devices or circuit components through specific electronic paths. In silicon integrated circuit (IC) fabrication, devices that are formed on or in a single substrate may be isolated from one another. The individual devices or circuit components may be subsequently interconnected to create a specific circuit configuration. As density of the devices continues to rise, and feature size shrinks below 50 nanometers (nm), parasitic inter-device capacitive coupling and fringing field induced leakage currents may become more problematic. Isolation technology, therefore, has become an important aspect of integrated circuit fabrication.